Many improvements for molds for press forming have been proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a device to make it easier to remove a formed workpiece from the mold. Patent Document 2 proposes a mold in which a part of the mold or a punch can be moved, and which can thereby accommodate differing press shapes without exchanging the entire mold.